I wanna go to a place
by Luminary-x-Ballerina
Summary: A little post-doomsday, bitter-sweet songfic, to Rie Fu's song 'I wanna go to a place'. It's from Rose's POV. Angst.


Hiya! –Luminary-x-Ballerina here!

To celebrate the news that Rose is coming back to Doctor Who ((if only for three episodes) series 4 episode 11) I decided to write a little fanfic.

I'd ordered a CD off of and it came Thursday and listening to the tracks on it, I was inspired to do a little post-doomsday songfic. Okay, it's a little angsty, but it couldn't be anything else. Bitter-sweet.

The song is 'I wanna go to a place…' by Rie Fu. She's a Japanese singer who is also fluent in English (she did her college education here, in England). She writes all of her songs and not only does she have an amazing, crystal clear voice, she's also an exceptional artist. I would strongly recommend listening to her, next time you're on YouTube or whatever.

Please review, I _really_ appreciate structured criticism, or whatever you have to say about my writing.

So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who (characters, places, TARDIS etc.) or Rie Fu's song/lyrics.

* * *

Rose sat alone in her room. It had been about a month since she had said that tearful farewell to the Doctor on Darlig Ulv Strandon. She still pined for him in vain. She was still completely lost without him. She still couldn't get over him. Of course she couldn't. He was the Doctor.

She reached across to the other side of her bed –which she was lying on- and turned on her CD player. The crystal clear voice of Rie Fu filled her ears. Rose had found that listening to music helped when things got too much and that Rie Fu's music worked perfectly.

**I wanna go to a place where I can say**

**That I'm all right and I'm staying there with you.**

**I wanna know if there could be anyway**

**That there's no fight and I'm safe and sound with you.**

The lyrics of the song had captured Rose. She had been surprised – the first time she had heard the song- how well she could relate to them. She longed to be in the same place as the Doctor; no matter where that was, because Rose knew that despite all the monsters and alien they had faced together, she was truly safe and sound with him. Content, no -more than content- happy.

**And every time I look, I thought you were there,**

**But it was just my imagination.**

**I don't see it anymore 'cos I see through you now. **

Her imagination had played tricks on her. Rose remembered seeing the back of a long, brown coat in the streets a few days ago. Her heart had thudded in her chest, pulsing in spasms and her head had started spinning. It had taken Rose a while to bring herself back down to earth- to remind herself that he couldn't come back. After that, the pain had been refreshed to its original sharpness and Rose had quickly rushed home, distressed and depressed.

The song continued in Japanese; a language (along with all others, apart from English) that Rose could no longer understand.

Rose reached for a small, patterned box that was tucked behind her alarm clock. She opened it gently and then pulled out a plain silver chain. It was the spare TARDIS key that the Doctor had given her so long ago. She gently turned it over in her hands; tears now coursing down her cheeks. Rose stared at the key intently and remembered happier times.

**What's stopping me? I get stuck again.**

**Is it really okay? It's never okay for me.**

**What's got into me? I get lost again.**

**Is it really okay? It's never going to be.**

She knew that she should try to move on. Try to live the rest of her life without looking back. But deep down inside, Rose knew she'd never be able to do that. Some would say that it was wrong to live every day with your head in the past, but how could she forget the Doctor? He had been the best thing in her life, and when he had gone, he'd taken that with him. This wasn't living; not anymore.

**And every time I look, I thought you were there,**

**But it was just my imagination.**

**I don't see it anymore 'cos I see through you now. **

**I wanna go to a place where I can say**

**That I'm all right and I'm staying there with you.**


End file.
